Mason Jars
by potterwriter340237
Summary: It came at the worst possible time, well not that death ever comes at a good time, Zoe reflects but you'd think with how invested he was in their relationship he'd wait around long enough to see them have their happy ending.


It came at the worst possible time, well not that death ever comes at a _good_ _time_, Zoe reflects but you'd think with how invested he was in their relationship he'd wait around long enough to see them have their happy ending.

But here she was dressed in a black Prada dress and squinting in the too bright sun, wishing she had thought to bring sunglasses. Wade's eyes are also screwed up, and God she's selfishly hoping its in retaliation to the sun because she really will break down if the man next to her even sheds a single tear.

The minister is saying something about Earl's love for his family and his services to the town, but Zoe almost wants to laugh because all she can remember is rooftop serenades, armadillo hunts and a rather unconventional Santa.

The casket gets lowered into the earth; the small crowd disperses with hushed murmurs and with a final casual wave at his brother Jesse walks off into the sun hand in hand with his blonde girlfriend. Wade stays there, hands shoved deep in his pockets and he's biting his lip. Zoe desperately wants to take his hand, but she's not sure where they stand and she thinks this would probably be a terrible time to ask him. She's never had anyone close to her die before, Harley was the only person she could think of and she, sadly, never got the chance to meet him.

After a rather terrible and emotional breakup with Joel, due slightly in part to her ever present feelings for her bartender neighbor, she and Wade had fallen easily back into flirtatious banter, meaningful glances and near kisses. But nothing had manifested yet, and Zoe, somewhat morbidly thought, her love interest's dad dying threw a bit of a wrench in the relationship. At this thought she wants to hit herself over the head with her black heavy purse because she has firsthand knowledge about how complicated one's relationship can be with their father and how much Wade struggled with his. All in all, Earl went out in his own headstrong way, though not even stubbornness could quell the effects of the bottle he had taken too and Zoe wishes that she had done more to try and help Earl (though as futile as it would have been.)

Wade let's out a long sigh before turning on his heel and walking away from his father's grave and away from Zoe.

* * *

She gives him two days to grieve alone and hopes that eventually he will come to her. But then she realizes its Wade Kinsella she's dealing with and one of the characteristics that he does share with his late father is that they are both stubborn asses.

He's not at the gatehouse, or the Rammer Jammer and Zoe is close to even asking Lemon (who has made her discontent with Zoe and Wade's budding relationship quite clear) before she has an idea.

Wade is sitting on the steps of his father's house, a beer in one hand and a ragged piece of paper in the other. The front yard is full of holes and piles of dirt, Zoe nearly sprains an ankle in one of them and her curse words brings her presence to Wade's attention.

"I always told you those heels would get ya killed."

"Ha ha." She mock laughs, carefully making her way around the obstacle course to sit primly next to Wade.

"What is all this?" She motions with a hand across the torn up lawn in front of them.

"Crazy Earl."

"I don't understand."

"He left me his property, just me, not Jesse."

"And you dug it all up in rebellion or…"

Wade makes a jerky motion with his head to the porch behind them, and Zoe sees piles and piles of dirt covered mason jars.

She tentatively reaches for one, he offers her a shrug which she takes as permission so she unscrews the muddy lid to find a wad of bills inside.

"What-"

"There's bout fifty more of those, all filled with cash, I spent the entire afternoon digging them all up. Not sure if I found them all either, 'borrowing Meatball's metal detector tomorrow."

"Meatball has a metal detector?" She asks without thinking but he offers her a small smile before continuing.

"All the money I ever lent him, he put into these damn jars, then when he kicks the bucket he makes me dig'em all up." Running a tired hand over his face he looks at her, and she feels her whole heart break for him.

"_Oh Wade_-"

"Christ Zoe, I hated him sometimes and then this-" Wade waves a weary hand to the jars, "He had this all planned since-well it looks like since my first job, and what am I even supposed to do with this?"

She's not sure he wants an answer, but she's positive he's not asking what to do with the money.

Zoe reaches for his dirt covered hand and he grasps it tightly before letting out a quiet gulp and covering his face with his other hand. She sees a tear or two escape through his fingers and she's desperate to be close to him, to do anything to make him feel better and to stop his pain. Raising a hand to his stubble-covered cheek she forces him to look at her before pulling him into a tight hug. Wade holds her close to his chest, nearly pulling her into his lap, and his face is in the crook of her neck so she can feel the dampness of his face against her skin.

"Wade, your dad loved you so much, and he knew how much you loved him. I promise you, Earl did, he was so proud of you and wanted the best for you even though he couldn't provide it, that's why he did this."

Wade doesn't say anything, but Zoe notices his breathing has evened out though he was still holding on to her tightly.

"You have to admit though, this is so an Earl move."

Wade let's out a low chuckle that vibrates against her skin, and she thinks that it is the most beautiful sound in the world at the moment. Lifting his head from her neck, he gently places a large hand to her cheek and she's staring into his blue eyes before he speaks, "Thank you Doc."

Instead of replying she leans forward and places a chaste kiss against his chapped lips.

"You don't have to kiss me just cause you feel bad for me." He says a little mulishly as he pulls away and she does all she can to resist rolling her eyes.

"I'm kissing you because I love you, idiot."

He blinks almost owlishly at her before she rises, holding out her hand to him.

"Now come on, you need some sleep."

He's still staring at her when he takes her hand and he's quiet all the way to his car as he opens the door for her and slides in next to her.

Zoe is still feeling a bit on edge, tense from Earl's death and Wade's grief and her rather ill timed confession of love that still had yet to be acknowledged.

Wade let's out a laugh, and Zoe completely surprised and a little worried turns to look at him when he leans over and captures her mouth in an affectionate kiss.

"What are you-"

"I'm kissing you cause I love you too, idiot."

"Well…Good."

He laughs again, pulling out of his Dad's driveway and before she knows it their both sharing stories about Earl and for the first time Zoe hears about the times when Wade's mum was still around and how his parents liked to dance in the living room after dinner to "Moon River."

Zoe follows Wade into his house, under the guise of making sure he actually lies down in bed when he leans down and kisses her again, before pulling her into a warm hug and kissing the top of her head. "My dad always liked you."

He flops onto his bed, pulling her with him, and he reaches for the covers to drape over both of them, "Stay with me tonight?"

Nodding, she curls into him, her head resting on his chest soothed by the steady beat of his heart and his even breaths.

She knows this will take time, the 'them' part and the Earl part. But she's looking forward to spending that time figuring it all out together, and this is a damn good place to start.


End file.
